Fight or Die
by heavenly-demonic1
Summary: hermione and Draco must fight for their lives in this sequel to was it worth all this.has voldemort found them?


A/N: This is the sequel to Was It Worth All This. It contains action, some romance and a lot of tragedy. ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

Hermione sat, cross legged in her garden gazing out to the view of the South of France Sea before her. Most times she came out here during the day to clear her head after yet another sleepless night and argument filled day. That's all she and Draco did these days was argue about some stupid things.

She wanted badly to write to Ron and tell him know she was still alive and OK for now, but each time Draco would quash the idea and dismiss it. Of course, she wasn't stupid she knew she _shouldn't _get in contact with Ron, it wasn't safe but that didn't stop her from _wanting_ to do it all the same. She realized that Draco just had her best interests at heart and didn't want to lose her, but still she fought and lost.

She was beginning to feel as like she had no control over her own life.

Nervously twirling her wedding ring around her finger, she placed another piece of parchment in front of herself, her quill poised above it. Scattered around her were scrunched up pieces she had earlier discarded of; she wasn't entirely sure what to write, how toe explain what had happened, what to even say. How does one begin to explain a thing like this?

It was pointless anyway because she knew she would never post it, her love for Draco always stopped her.

"Hermione?"

A voice from inside called and she slowly turned around to see Draco striding out the back door holding a smoking goblet in his hands. He set it down next to her and joined her on the grass.

"What you doing, writing a book?" he asked with a grin as he reached across her before she could stop him, and picked and read aloud what she had earlier wrote.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have been trying for so long to get this out, to tell you that I wasn't hurt or dead, but it's been so hard. So much time has passed and I'm not sure if you would dare to believe that it is me. I've missed you so much these past ten years and have always been wondering what you might be doing and if you OK too. I…_

He stopped reading and looked at his wife, a rather ugly look on his face.

"What the hell is this?"

"I just wanted to…put it into words. I don't understand why you're getting so mad"

"Oh you don't understand why I'm mad? Let's see then; you can write to your boyfriends and tell him how you're feeling but you can't tell your own husband. What the hell did we get married for, answer me that".

Hermione could feel tears begin to form in her eyes, and worked hard to stop them from falling onto her face.

"Because I love you"

"'Because I love you'? That's all you can say is it? Well let me tell you something because I really don't thing you understand our situation very well.

"Because I love _you_, I walked away from my family and friends and everything I have ever known. Because I love you, I defied the most evil wizard in the world to safe your life at great risk to my own.

Can you appreciate that? Everything I have done since that day has been for you and you're going to go behind my back and ruin it all so you can talk to the weasel?"

"Don't call him that!!"

Draco laughed cruelly.

"Why not, you in love with him too?"

Hermione was shaking, she was so mad. How can he be so insensitive to not see that she _needed_ some reality back in her life after everything?

"You're not the only one who had to give things up Draco, did you think on that perhaps?" she said while trying to keep her voice calm.

"Awww, so you can't see your _precious_ Ron, so fucking what?"

He paused.

"What really was going on between the two of you? Were you sleeping with him as well? You got around a bit, didn't you Granger…"

The slap she gave him was loud enough to cause several birds in a nearby tree to escape and fly away into the distance.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered through tears as she reached for him and placed her hands on each side of his face.

"I know I can talk to him about anything, we've been friends for so long. It's different with you its just…"

"Don't. _I'm_ sorry"

Leaning closer to her, he kissed her lightly on the lips and picked up the goblet which was still smoking.

"I made this for you. I know you haven't been sleeping well recently and figured you could use the rest."

"Thanks"

She stood and walked back towards the house. Hs calm voice stopped her.

"We're so different you and I aren't we?"

She finally smiled.

"That's what makes us so perfect."


End file.
